wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sient
"''- Każda istota we wszechświecie miewa koszmary, nawet potwory je mają.'' ''- Tak? I co im się wtedy śni?'' ''- Ja."'' ~ Sient w czasie jednej z rozmów z Pyirą. 'Sient '(czyt. Sjen) - inkwizytor, mistrz Rem, kraken, strażnik Mortimera, jeden z najstarszych i bez wątpienia najpotężniejszych ludzi w Imperium. Wyszkolony przez legendarnego Furiosa Nieśmiertelnego, oficjalny mistrz tajnego zakonu Remmantów, od prawie dziewięciuset lat stoi na straży Imperium. Na pokładzie "Apostoła Terry", swojego okrętu klasy Oberon, przemierza galaktykę w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów herezji czy zdrady, bezlitośnie je eliminując. W ciągu wszystkich lat swej służby, zebrał bogatą kolekcję ksiąg traktujących o walce z wszelkiego rodzaju siłami zła. Niektóre z nich są prawdziwymi białymi krukami, kolejne wyszły z jego pióra, a jeszcze inne znajdują się w każdej inkwizycyjnej bibliotece. Jest założycielem twierdzy na księżycu Mortem, orbitującym wokół planety Mortimer. Owy bastion jest uważany za jedną z najlepiej prosperujących twierdz inkwizycji. Sient skupił w niej wszystko co potrzebne inkwizytorowi do skutecznego działania. Jest ona zarazem centrum dowodzenia, polem treningowym, garnizonem, fabryką i potężną twierdzą. Co ciekawe jednak, na samej planecie, znajduje się jedynie kilka posterunków, rozsianych po całej planecie, nie wiadomo nawet jaką mają dokładnie funkcje. Oficjalnie to Sient jest mistrzem tajnego zakonu Rycerzy Remmancji, złożonego wyłącznie z członków inkwizycji, uzdolnionych psionicznie, którzy przeszli szkolenie na remmantów. Zostali oni wyszkoleni przez niego, lub któregoś z jego uczniów, chociaż mistrz bardzo rzadko pozwala swym podwładnym na trening własnych adeptów. W tajemnicy, jest trzymany fakt, że to nie Sient, ale Furios, oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego mistrz Sient'a stoi na czele zakonu. Wie o tym bardzo wąskie grono zaufanych mistrzów, czyli w praktyce kilka osób na całą galaktykę. Natomiast ci którzy są zbyt ciekawscy, lub odkryją prawdę przez przypadek, bardzo szybko znikają, w nie do końca wyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Sam inkwizytor jest osobą niezwykle spokojną. Lata doświadczenia bojowego, oraz ocierania się o śmierć, nauczyły go kiedy może stawać do walki sam, kiedy lepiej wspomóc się armią, a kiedy nie stawać do walki wcale. To właśnie doświadczenie sprawia, że inkwizytor jest w stanie znaleźć wyjście z niemal każdej sytuacji w jakiej się znajdzie, często stale zachowując stoicki spokój, a nawet więcej, Sient zdaje się czerpać przyjemność i wygląda na szczęśliwego, kiedy znajduje się w trudnych sytuacjach. Dobrze sprawdza się jako surowy i wymagający, ale też sprawiedliwy nauczyciel. Jako inkwizytor natomiast, może być równie łaskawy i wyrozumiały, co bezwzględny i okrutny. Chociaż wychodzi z założenia, że lepiej by żołnierze szli za nim z własnej woli, niż z obawy przed śmiercią gorszą, niż ta którą czeka ich na polu walki, to z pewnością nie zawaha się przed przykładną egzekucją jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jeśli zachodzi taka konieczność, potrafi być bardzo łagodny i opiekuńczy, na przykład kiedy przesłuchuje cywilów, lub innych wiernych Imperatorowi obywateli, lepiej jednak nie być w skórze heretyka, kiedy ten zostaje z inkwizytorem w pokoju przesłuchań. Nie boi się stanąć na czele swego wojska i poprowadzić go do ataku, przez szeregi wroga. Wychodzi jednak z założenia, że kluczem do pokonania wroga, jest jego znajomość, więc choćby mierzył się tysięczny raz z tym samym przeciwnikiem, zadba o każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół swojego planu, ataku czy też obrony. Wielu inkwizytorów uznaje to za zwykłe tchórzostwo, jednak Sient ma argument, dzięki któremu jego ostrożność zamyka usta każdemu krytykowi, a mianowicie swój wiek. Jak mawiają jego uczniowie, najgorszą rzeczą jaką można odczuć jest jego furia. To niesłyszalny gniew, Sient kiedy jest naprawdę zły nie wpada w szał, krzycząc płomienną mowę, na czele swej armii, także zachowuje spokój, a gestykulacja i tonacja głosu, ma tutaj jedynie zagrzać ludzi do walki. strażnik w gniewie nie powie ani słowa, za to jego czyny, powiedzą więcej niż ryk jakiegokolwiek demona. To złowrogie milczenie, jakie towarzyszy jemu i jego towarzyszom na polu bitwy, zwłaszcza specjalnie wyszkolonym członkom Gwardii Rem, zwanych w przypadku jego podkomendnych "Gwardią z Mortem", sprawia że nie tylko potencjalny przeciwnik zaczyna się go bać. Wielu generałów widząc jak grupa ludzi, w milczeniu masakruje armie wroga dziesiątki razy liczebniejszą od własnej, a także żołnierzy którzy nawet w chwili śmierci nie odważą się wydać żadnego dźwięku, czuje niepokój i respekt przed potęgą inkwizytora. Historia Sienta nie jest nikomu dokładnie znana. Nie wiadomo gdzie się urodził, ani w jakich okolicznościach został zwerbowany w szeregi inkwizycji. Nie wiadomo nawet kiedy nadano mu status inkwizytora. Jego historia rozpoczyna się wraz z początkiem budowy twierdzy na Mortem, kiedy miał już z pewnością ponad sto lat i ciągnie się przez następne osiemset (999.41M). Przez ten czas stoczył niezliczone batalie, z heretykami, demonami, xenos i innymi bestiami, które próbowały pożreć Imperium. Chociaż większość wychodzi z założenia że jest purystą, remmanta nigdy nie podał swego prawdziwego wyznania. Wynika to z faktu, że jego podejście różni się w zależności od sytuacji. W czasie jednej potyczki, będzie korzystał ze wszystkiego co znajdzie się pod jego ręką, nie bacząc na to jak heretyckie i splugawione może to być, innym razem, nie tknie czegoś, co choć przez sekundę leżało na splugawionej ziemi. Nie jest wiadome dlaczego tak się dzieje, niektórzy mówią, że to tylko kaprysy starca, inni dopatrują się w tym geniuszu, najpewniej prawda leży gdzieś pomiędzy obiema tymi teoriami. Wygląd Sienta jest dosyć upiorny. Nigdy nie nosi broni. Jego ciało osłaniają czarne szaty, spod których jedynymi elementami jakie da się dostrzec, jest stylizowany na żebra, kunsztownie wykonany napierśnik, oraz dłonie. Skóra na nich ma naturalny, jasny kolor. Twarz strażnika zawsze zasłania maska, a samą głowę kaptur. Faktem jest więc, że w zasadzie nikt nie wie, jak wygląda inkwizytor. Wokół jego oblicza narosła masa mitów, jedne mówią o tym że został przeklęty przez wiedźmę, inne że jest strasznie oszpecony po walce z potworem, podobnie jak w przypadku zachowania, tak i tutaj prawda jest nieznana. Twarz nie jest jednak jego jedyną tajemnicą, jaką kryje wygląd zewnętrzny. Sient w swej normalnej postaci, kiedy nie stoi na polu walki, chociaż zdarzało się też że w trakcie potyczki, nosi ze sobą księgę. Wszyscy jego adepci usiłowali rozgryźć jej sekret, jednak jak na razie żadnemu się to nie udało. Ne jest ona w żaden sposób zabezpieczona, a jednak nawet z pomocą przyrządów hydraulicznych jeszcze nikomu nie udało się jej otworzyć. Co ciekawe na księgę nie działają żadne moce psioniczne, a wręcz przeciwnie potrafi ona wygłuszać moce psychiczne posiadane przez innych. Przetrwała ona także bezpośrednie trafienie z czołgu i szczęśliwie odnalazła się po exterminatusie planety, na której ukryła się wiedźma Chaosu, która zdołała wykraść inkwizytorowi księgę, sama kniga okazała się być nienaruszona, podczas gdy cała baza heretyków została zrównana z ziemią. Sient jest prawdziwym mistrzem remmancji. Oznacza to w dużym skrócie, że posiada moc dzięki której w krótką chwilę, może stworzyć zaopatrzenie bojowe, dla całej kompanii, czy skład amunicji dla dywizji pancernej. Do walki nie nosi ze sobą broń, ponieważ tą materializuje na poczekaniu, w czasie właściwego pojedynku, nie raz zostawiając po sobie dziesiątki sztuk różnorakiego oręża. Inkwizytor może wyrwać kawałek podłoża z ziemi i stworzyć z niego pocisk, którym rozwali swoją przeszkodę. Jest to oczywiście celowe komplikowanie sobie życia, bo może po prostu daną przeszkodę zmienić w proch, lub rozerwać na atomy. Sient stworzył dookoła siebie tarczę materii, która jest aktywna praktycznie cały czas. Tworzy ona niewielkie płytki, z karapaksu lub innego metalu, które zatrzymują praktycznie każdy rodzaj pocisków. Poszczególne tarcze różnią się od siebie, w zależności od tego co zatrzymują. Inna płytka pojawi się by ochronić go przed wiązką lasera inna przed pociskiem boltowym. Co ważne Sient całą swoją wiedzę spisuje, w potężnej bibliotece zakonu Rem i przekazuje ją swoim uczniom, których celem jest ochrona wszechświata przed zepsuciem i zniszczeniem. Sient ma jednak pewną zdolność, którą nie dzieli się ze swymi uczniami. Nie jest to jednakże długowieczność, jej tajniki remmanci odkrywają z czasem i pojmują ją sami. Jak każdy remmanta, Sient musiał wybrać swój żywioł przewodni. Jego żywiołem jest woda. Dzięki niej, a konkretnie jej zmienności, inkwizytor potrafi zmienić się w "Krakena Cieni". Forma ta jest bardzo odmienna od normalnej formy Krakena, używanej przez remmantów, znacznie potężniejsza, do której wytworzenia potrzeba znacznie większej ilości energii, ale rekompensata jaką otrzymuje użytkownik, jest nieporównywalnie większa. Jest to forma, w której praktycznie żadne ataki świata rzeczywistego nie robią na nim wrażenia. Lasery jedynie podgrzeją jego temperaturę i chociaż w trakcie jednej bitwy, zdradzieccy legioniści zdołali go rozgrzać do temperatury około dwustu stopni, on wciąż pozostawał niewzruszony, pociski przenikną lub na chwilę rozbiją jego formę. W takiej sytuacji, istoty osnowy, lub naprawdę potężni psionicy są jedynymi, zdolnymi mu naprawdę zagrozić. Widok wielkiej czarnej bestii, która bez problemu przebija pancerz czołgu swoimi mackami, a następnie rozsadza go od środka, zmieniając załogę w ochłapy wyduszonego mięsa, już wielokrotnie, był wystarczającym bodźcem do złożenia broni. Inkwizytor, jak każdy psionik został przeszkolony także w zakresie luxomancji. Nie osiągną w niej co prawda stopnia mistrzowskiego i doskonale wie że ze względu na swoją specyficzną dziedzinę psioniki, nigdy mu się to nie uda. Poznał jednak podstawowe zdolności tej dyscypliny, a także doskonale radzi sobie z wytwarzaniem ochronnych run i pieczęci, a litanie ochronne których recytacja w trakcie wytapiania takiego znaku ochronnego, zaskakująco zwiększa jego moc, zna praktycznie na pamięć, nawet jeśli trwają po kilka godzin. Wiedzą na temat tworzenia własnych run, inkwizytor dzieli się z praktycznie każdym kogo spotka i kto zechce go wysłuchać. Samych podstaw luxomancji uczy słabych, za to bardzo mu psioników, chociaż zwykle woli oddawać ich pod opiekę mistrzów Zakonu Świtu, którzy lepiej opanowali sztukę magii światła, a także mogą poświęcić znacznie więcej czasu swym uczniom. Sient jest potężną istotą i nie boi się używać tej potęgi w walce z wrogami ludzkości. Podczas gdy dla normalnych ludzi może być przyjacielem, nauczycielem czy pomocnikiem, dla zdrajców, xenos i mutantów, jest najgorszym z koszmarów. Mówi się, że Sient śni się w koszmarach potworów, ponieważ sam jest najgroźniejszym z potworów. Jest też pomysłodawcą, twórcą i głównym architektem Projektu Filiorum. To on zaprojektował kod genetyczny, na bazie którego powstała pierwsza przedstawicielka gatunku, chociaż sama nie ma o tym pojęcia. Być może jest to powód dla którego Sient tak bardzo zżył się z owym "eksperymentem". Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Remmanci Kategoria:Psionicy Kategoria:Ludzie